The Hostess
by tdccduck
Summary: Holly Luddon is sucked into the Host Club world- The only thing that stays constant is her (very annoying) attraction for one of the members! But, obviously, he wouldn't like her back...Can she beat her feelings and manage to stay in the Host Club?
1. Chapter 1: And So They Met

Holly stood at the gates to Ouran Academy, wearing a yellow blouse and black skirt ( the uniform prices were astronomical). _What a posh place_ , she thought. _I'll never fit in._

She had moved to Japan 4 weeks ago, coming from England to look after her uncle Yamato. She had taken a musical/academic scholarship exam to come here, and she was starting in class 2A. Holly stepped inside with purpose, making her way to the office, where she would get her timetable.

"Here's your timetable. Do you want someone to take you to your first class?"

"Thank you very much, but I'm sure I can find it on my own. After all, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." As Holly walked out of the room, the receptionist smiled.

"What a lovely girl..."

Holly could turn on the charm very easily.

Ten minutes later, Holly was still walking the corridors, looking for her Maths classroom. _Damn my stupid pride,_ she thought. _If I had accepted that offer, I wouldn't be late to my very first lesson..._ She was interrupted when she walked into someone and fell over. _Who is this?_ she thought, looking up. She saw a handsome European blonde boy offering his hand.

"I'm ever so sorry, my princess. I hope I haven't spoiled your magnificent beauty..."

Holly took the hand and climbed to her feet, dusting herself off and looking at the boy in front of her.

"Oh, you're the new honours student! You're in my class, the sensei sent me to look for you. He was worried you would get lost..."

"He got that part right." Holly muttered to herself.

"I'm Suoh Tamaki, and you are..."

 _Do I say Holly Luddon or Luddon Holly?_ she thought. She decided to take the safe option.

"Luddon Holly. Pleased to meet you."

"Let's go to class, Luddon-san!"

 _What is up with his flattery and stuff?_ Holly thought. As they entered the classroom, Holly hung her head guiltily.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei."

"That's all right, just don't do it again. Class, this is Holly. Introduce yourself, Holly."

"Hi, I'm Holly. I'm not wealthy like you guys, but I hope we can get along." She flashed them a beaming smile.

All around the classroom the boys were whispering,"Kawaii!"

Had Holly looked up from her work at all she would have noticed the silver eyes following her every movement.

*timeskip*

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Holly was pounced upon by Tamaki, who said, "You HAVE to meet the other honours student, my d- friend Haruhi!"

Holly was taken to meet a small first-year with chocolate eyes who looked almost- feminine?

"Fujioka Haruhi. It's nice to have another 'commoner' here at Ouran." he said, rolling his eyes. Holly immediately warmed up to him, and soon the two were chatting away like best friends. Haruhi said to her, "Come to Music Room 3 after school today."

"Why?" Holly asked, but the boy said nothing else on the topic.

*timeskip again*

After school, Holly headed to the music room with anticipation. _I wonder what's here..._ As she opened the door, there was a shower of rose petals, and seven voices said,

"Welcome to the Host Club."

But as Holly stood there, spitting rose petals out of her mouth, the only thing she was looking at was the raven-haired boy at the edge of the group who slowly pushed his glasses up his nose and looked straight back at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming a Lady Host

Holly was soon pulled out of her thoughts by Tamaki saying, "Luddon-san, I'm so glad you're here!" and Haruhi bursting into laughter. _Oh, so that's why he flatters people so much,_ Holly thought. _He's part of a host club._

"Fujioka-san, Suoh-san." she said, nodding her head to them. Then she grinned cutely at the other boys. "And who might you be?"

She was suddenly drowned out by a powerful motor, and a platform rose above the floor, with a girl in anime cosplay standing on top.

"She's PERFECT!" said the girl.

"Renge. How nice to see you." said the boy with glasses. However, Holly had something different on her mind.

"Perfect for what...?"

"Perfect for being the first hostess!"

There was a collective gasp.

"WHAT?!"

The girl Renge jumped off of the platform and approached Holly. She inspected her face for a minute, then turned to face the hosts.

"Look at her; she's cute, she has charm... What more do I need to say? I'm telling you, she's perfect!"

*timeskip*

After 5 minutes of Renge's persuasion techniques, Holly was sat on the sofa with the hosts crowded around her.

"If you're going to be a hostess, then you need to know our names. I am Houshakuji Renge." said the cosplay girl.

"Hitachiin Hikaru." said one of the red-haired twins.

"Hitachiin Kaoru." said the other.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni!" said a small blonde boy, clutching a stuffed rabbit.

"He's actually 18." said Haruhi. _What!?_

"I'm Morinozuka Takashi." said a tall boy with no facial expression.

"And I," said the boy with black hair and glasses, "I am Ootori Kyouya."

Holly felt a strange twinge in her stomach. _It's probably how good-looking he is, how good-looking they all are,_ she thought.

"Enough with all that, let's get started in your training! I think that you are... the Nice type!" _The Nice type?_ "Yes, that would be perfect! And you've already got the part down! So, let's open for business!"

*timeskip*

It was the end of Holly's first Host Club session, and the boys (and some girls) had flocked around her until she could take it no more. Thankfully, the session ended at that point, and the Host Club gathered round to congratulate her.

"Holly-chan, you were great!"

"Thanks, Honey-senpai."

Holly noticed that Kyouya stayed on the other side of the room, nodding in her direction before turning and rushing out of the room.

"Tell her, beloved daughter of mine!" Tamaki said, speaking to Haruhi. _Daughter..._ Now everything made sense.

"Holly-san-"

"You're a girl."


	3. Chapter 3: A Crush?

**A.N- T** **he name Holly Luddon is made-up and any relation to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. I do not own OHSHC or any of the characters (except Holly but she doesn't really count). Also, sorry if the characters are OOC or the chapters are short. Mild swearing in this chapter.**

As weeks passed, and Holly was getting used to Japan, Ouran and the Host Club, she began to notice two things. One was that she kept finding herself staring at the scary boy with the note book, or Kyouya as he was more commonly known. The other was that whenever this happened, Haruhi was always looking at her almost knowingly. The first one irritated her, but the second was just confusing.

 _Damnit_! Holly thought as she caught herself looking at Kyouya yet again. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ She was brought out of her thoughts by the sensei speaking.

"For this unit I want you all in pairs. No you cannot choose your partner, I will choose for you." She began to write on the board.

Suoh-Nitori

Ootori-Luddon

 _DAMNIT_! Holly thought. _OK, act cool, he doesn't need to know you feel like a rabbit in headlights... Wait a second, why on Earth do I feel like that?_

She hadn't noticed the boy himself silently walk up and sit beside her.

"How do you sneak up like that!?"

"Practice, Miss Luddon." he said smoothly. "Now, shall we get started?" Kyouya handed her a textbook, and their fingers brushed against each other. It was like a jolt of electricity through Holly's hand.

 _Is this what a crush feels like?_

 **A.N- Sorry for the long wait, I kept forgetting to save (cue groans and cries of "you idiot!") Anyway, I don't know if you noticed, but I did reference cute little Nitori from Free! (I don't own Free! either). This chapter was very short again, but that felt like a good stopping point.**

 **Feel free to correct me on any errors I might have made**!


	4. Chapter 4: A Happy Ending

_What's wrong with me?_ thought Holly. I can't stop thinking... _thoughts about him! I am SUPPOSED to be teaching him English!_

"So Kyouya-san, what does **friend** mean?" Holly asked, reading from her textbook.

"Friend." he replied, writing something in his black notebook.

"And **boyfriend**?" Holly immediately felt her face flush. _Not now!_

"..."

"It means boyfriend."

To Holly's surprise, she saw a faint blush on Kyouya's face. _I wonder who he's thinking about..._ Holly thought jealously.

"And **girlfriend**?" Holly asked, feeling her face flush more.

"That means girlfriend."

"Well done."

After that, the lesson continued without any hiccups.

*timeskip*

At lunch, Holly unloaded all of her troubles onto Haruhi.

"So you're in love with Kyouya-senpai?"

Holly made a noncommittal noise. "Maybe."

"And you think he loves someone?"

"Yes."

"What if it's you?"

"Not possible. I'm not pretty or clever enough."

"Remind me how you got into this school again."

"That doesn't mean I'm pretty."

Haruhi just held a mirror up in front of her face.

"See? You're prettier than me. Wait, what if Ootori-san's in love with YOU?"

"I like someone else."

"Yeah, it's Blondie, everyone knows."

"..."

"Anyway, I think I might confess today, because I'm not good at keeping secrets."

*timeskip brought to you by Holly's determination*

"Hey, Ootori-san?"

"Yes, Miss Luddon?"

"Well, I kinda have a crush on you, but I know you like Haruhi, and I also know that I'm not pretty or clever enough for you-"

Holly was silenced by Kyouya's lips on hers.

 _Oh. My. Gosh. I am being kissed by Kyouya Ootori. It actually feels better than I'd imagined. Wow, I didn't think that was possible!_

"Holly-san, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you say those things about yourself any longer." Kyouya breathed in her ear.

"I forgive you. In fact, you can do it again if you want."

 **A.N- So, I was planning to make this story longer, but I lost the passion to write. I did try and make it end nicely for you though. I know my writing skills are bad, but I hope you enjoyed! I added a bit of Haruhi/Tamaki dynamic in there, but not enough, so I'll probably take the pairing down.**

 **I'm also starting a MakoHaru AU fic where Free! is not an anime but a TV series, and due to popular demand, MakoHaru is written into the plotline, so Makoto's friendship with Haru starts to change in real life... If you've watched Free! please check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5: REWRITE!

**AN**

 **Hiii! Sorry for the people who thought this was an update, I just wanted to say that my weak story is getting a do-over! I have given The Hostess to the author EeveeDream, and they have published the first, rewritten, chapter. It's absolutely amazing, so if you liked this story at all (I'd be surprised if you did) check out her rewrite, it's definitely worth it!**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
